Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for a flowable component.
Background Information
A dispensing device for two flowable components is described in EP 1 968 751 B1. The dispensing device has a storage container having a first storage chamber for a first component and having a first component outlet and has a dispensing element which is connected to the storage container and has a dispensing opening. The storage container additionally has a second storage chamber for a second component and has a second component outlet. The dispensing apparatus is designed as a static mixer in which the two components are mixed before exiting the mixer. The storage container has an outlet flange which includes a component outlet and which has a cylindrical jacket surface. The outlet flange is at least partly surrounded by an inlet flange of the dispensing element, with the inlet flange being arranged rotatable with respect to the outlet flange. The inlet flange can adopt a closed position and a dispensing position with respect to the outlet flange. The component outlets are closed in the closed position and a dispensing of the two components via the two component outlets and the dispensing opening is possible in the dispensing position. A change from the closed position into the dispensing position is carried out by a rotation of the inlet flange with respect to the outlet flange.
The component outlets are oriented in the direction of the dispensing opening and are closed in the closed position of the inlet flange by flexible closure plugs connected to the inlet flange. On a rotation of the inlet flange from the closed position into the dispensing position, the closure plugs are pulled out of the dispensing openings and in so doing are highly deformed or bent.